Young Injustice
by MiaB315
Summary: A group of young villains is rising, and are scheming to take down the Young Justice team for final approval of their parents. To prove that they can handle themselves, and to prove that thier not just children anymore.
1. Chapter 1: Scheming

**Author's note: The Young Justice team will be in it, I promise! I just wanted to give you a bit of background on this group of young villains. Also, it's my first story, so please comment, even if you thought it was terrible! Tell me what I could do to make it better :) Thanks!**

Young Injustice

Scheming 

Her cackle echoes through the room, filtering into my ears as she continues. "We just need to bag 'em!" Amber says, with that grin so much like her fathers. Of course, it doesn't scare me. Hardly anything scares me now.

"I like the idea, Amber, but…where would we bring them back to?" I ask in a monotone voice, as I sit perfectly straight at the long table before me. Surrounding me, are some of Gotham's finest children.

Take Amber, for example. She's none other than Joker and Harley Quinn's girl. She takes plenty of pride in that. She's kind-of the leader of our little group of injustice, even though I'm the brains of the group. Well, I suppose Jess is too. But she's too young and impulsive.

Amber has straight, choppy blonde hair, as if it's been cut off by a knife. Which, it probably has been. It just barely reaches her shoulders. She has dark green streaks in her hair, with thick black eye makeup that she smears. She has unnaturally red lips, but chooses to put red lipstick on anyways, enhance the color, I suppose. She also has bright green/blue eyes, which always have a look of insanity to them. She goes by Ace of Spades when she puts on her mask, but I often just call her Ace.

"Oh, that's simple! Sage, do you think we can use your old hideout with Ivy, that way your little plants can even serve as our own security!" Amber says, and her creepy grin grows even wider.

Now, Sage is the son of Poison Ivy. Well, I don't buy it, because all the chemicals in her body wouldn't allow her to have a child. And Sage is just like her; so shouldn't he have more human in him because of his 'father'? It all just doesn't add up, but I don't have the heart to tell him.

Sage nods slightly, "That could work. But what about the Martian girl and Kryptonian? How will we hold them?" He asks, looking to Amber.

Sage has bright red, wavy, hair that falls in front of his eyes. He has light green tinted skin and bright green eyes. He's rather handsome, I suppose. It also doesn't help that he's naturally charming, but I believe it's just the mind-control pheromones. His alias is Thorn, for the record.

"Or the speedster," Jess pipes up, even though she's not going on the mission. Her father, Riddler says she's too young, and would have our heads if he found out she went on a dangerous mission. She's 13, and I don't think it's _too_ young, but I like keeping my head away from Riddler, so I obey.

Jess (her real name being Jessica) has long, wavy, strawberry blonde hair. She has freckles splattered across her nose and cheeks, and is tanner. She has bright blue eyes with hints of purple in them, and she's a smaller girl. She's a sweet looking girl, although, she shouldn't be trifled with, she's rather snappish and rude.

"The speedster we simply need to tire out. A dose or two of my fear toxin should do it. As for the Martian…" I say, my voice trailing off before my eyes land on the lighter in Relyt's hand as he flicks it open, then closed.

Relyt is Two Face's son, his twin being Tyler. They were around their dad so much as children, that one started developing good features, and the other started developing bad features. It represents both of Two Face's sides to him. It's rather an interesting case, actually. Tyler usually doesn't go on missions with us, because he has morals, because he's _good_, but he stays with us down here, under the streets of Gotham.

Both boys have dark brown hair, Tyler's is combed back nicely, and Relyt's is crazy and un-kept. Both boys also have dark brown, almost black eyes and tan fair skin. Relyt has a scar running down his jaw from someone's knife. Of course, both are polar opposites.

"Fire is their weakness, correct?" I ask the group as I stare into Relyt's flame that will soon disappear. I don't wait for an answer before I continue, "Then we just put a flame near her, tell her if she tries to use her powers, that flame will engulf her."

"Brilliant!" Amber yells, then beginning to laugh like the maniac she is. "But what about the Boy of Steal? What'll hold him back, hm?" She asks, tilting her head slightly to the side, an action her father does more than enough while he's thinking.

"Kryptonite," Jess and I say at the same time, although neither of us really knows how we'd be able to get it. I suppose we could go on a before-hand mission and steal some.

Alex then bangs his hand on the table, which means he wants our attention. Alex can't speak all because he got in too deep with a gang, and as a punishment they cut out his tongue. Of course, they paid hell for that. Our little group of young villains took care of them easily. I believe I put one in the mental hospital, and apparently he's just getting worse.

Alex is The Mad Hatter's son, and like his father, he enjoys Alice and Wonderland. His mind is rather entertaining to study…he's a rather entertaining person in general, actually. He has black shaggy hair that falls in front of his deep blue eyes. He's paler and has fair skin. He's also rather handsome, but I don't let my mind wander any further from there on that subject.

"Now how on earth are we gonna get kryptonite?" Relyt snaps at us, his nearly black eyes glaring. He's always in such a harsh mood. Alex then nods in agreement to Relyt.

I shrug lightly, "Who would have kryptonite?" I ask the group before making a list of the logical answers. "I'm sure Lex Luthor does. The Batman probably does too. Cadmus, I suppose." I begin naming. "Now, obviously, we can't steal from The Batman. We probably can't steal from Luthor either. So, Cadmus is our only other option." I say, as I look around to the group.

"But, Phobia," Sage begins, using my name. Yes, it's Phobia, and I quite like it. "How will we know where they keep it? If they even have it?" He asks me, and he's beginning to wilt slightly, with bags growing under his eyes. He needs sun.

I look over at Jess, "Can you hack surveillance if we take a trip there?" I ask, looking to her with my gold eyes, which have been known to be quite persuasive in the form of hypnosis.

"Of course, that's easy. What do you take me for, an idiot?" She snaps at me, glaring slightly. I smile slightly, "Far from it, actually." I say before continuing. "Then, it's settled. We steal kryptonite from Cadmus, and then put our plan into motion." I say, and a smirk dances across my lips. Because I _know_, my father- Scarecrow - will be so proud when he finds out we succeeded.


	2. Chapter 2: Two Birds with One Stone

Two Birds with One Stone

We had just gotten ready for our covert mission. It was simple; Jess would hack the surveillance, find out where the kryptonite was, steal it, and then get out of there. Not on her own, of course. Sage and I would both be accompanying her. We figured all of us would simply be overkill, and if we needed back-up, we'd radio to the rest, who would be waiting on the rooftop.

Jess was excited, to say the least. Although, she wouldn't show it. She had picked out an alias awhile back, which was Mystery. She had made her own costume, like the rest of us. Her costume's a dark green, short dress with a prominent gold question mark in the center. She has a black utility belt resting on her waist, along with black leggings underneath her dress. She also has dark green boots (with no heels) and a black eye mask with several green details.

Our costumes were very different, to say the least. My alias is Nightmare. My costume consists of an all black, tight fitted, outfit. I have a deep red utility belt strapped to my waist, which stores my fear toxin. Along with that, I have deep red boots, without heels, of course. I also have an all black cape, which comes up into a hood that nearly shields all of my face. Of course, one could never be too careful, so I have an all red mask that covers my whole face, only having two holes for my eyes. I usually tie my long, dark brown, naturally wavy, hair back into a low pony, and tuck it inside the hood.

Anyways, I'm re-checking my fear toxins on top of the roof of Cadmus, waiting for Sage to show up. Amber's already up here, or should I say Ace of Spades. She's in full costume, with a black dress shirt underneath a white, tight fitting vest. The vest has a spade design on her chest, with an 'A' on her left shoulder, and an upside down 'A' on the right, bottom-hand corner. It resembles the playing card. She has a loose green bow tie, which was her father's, and a black utility belt strapped to her white pants, which used to be her mother's. Like the rest of us, she wears a white eye mask.

Alex is also up here, with an outfit very similar to his father's, complete with the lopsided hat. He doesn't really have a name, because he can't speak to tell us one. We simply call him 'X'. He's apparently ok with it, seeing as he hasn't protested mutely.

Relyt is also among us on the rooftop, as he has just arrived. He wears a tattered and torn up dress suit, apparently as mocking to the richer people of Gotham. We call him Chance on missions, due to flipping a coin, and leaving things to chance. Although, he often doesn't listen to chance when it comes out good. I suppose that's Tyler's job, isn't it?

"We're just waiting on Thorn?" I ask the group after peering over the side of the building. Alex nods mutely as Amber lets out an overdramatic sigh. "How about we ditch him, and I'll replace him?" She offers, her grin growing. It's not a good idea, at all. Amber isn't good at stealth, and loves to make an entrance.

"That's hardly a good idea," I say calmly, turning back to her as I eye her through my mask. "Oh, you're no fun, Nightmare," She says, and lets out this twisted giggle. Suddenly, creeping up alongside the roof is a vine, and sitting on that vine proudly is Sage.

"Well it took you long enough!" Jess says sarcastically, rolling her eyes through her mask as she turns to the small opening in the roof that we made. It drops right down into the surveillance room, with both guards on a casual break for now.

"I'm sorry," He begins, and he's only in brown cargo pants, his upper body being somewhat covered by vines. His eye mask is made out of all vines, not to mention that he's barefoot. "I was held up." He says simply as his vine lowers him to the ground gently and elegantly.

"Whatever." Jess growls, glaring at him. "Let's do this quickly, shall we?" I then said, barely looking to Sage before jumping through the hole in the roof, landing quietly before I hide in the shadows. Jess and Sage soon follow.

"Thorn, guard the doors. Mystery, get to work," I say sternly, tossing my head towards the key board in front of the TV's displaying the security cameras. They both do as I command, and I begin to hear Jess typing away, her fingers flying quickly from key to key as she studies the screens. They all black out for a moment, before reappearing, looking normal.

"We have fifteen minutes until these security cameras show what's really going on, for now, they're frozen." Jess explains quickly before adding, "The kryptonite is in this case, over on the bottom level." She says as she pulls up a holographic map in her hand and a flashing red light indicates its location.

"Let's move then," I say, grabbing Sage on the way out. "Where are we headed, lovelies?" He asks in a charming purr. "Bottom floor," I say briskly, his flirting slightly pestering me.

We run into a few guards on the way down, but they were easy and we did a silent job, whether it was being a quick sweep kick or small vines wrapping around the mouth before constricting its prey.

We get to the heavily guarded case and I quickly step in front of the guards before releasing my fear toxin. They all start coughing and sputtering, and I don't have to worry about it because of the gas mask that's built into my mask. Well, even if I didn't have a gas mask, I wouldn't mind. I often test my fear toxin out on myself, for the adrenaline, for the rush that comes with fear. Also, to become immune to fear. My father says it's impossible, but I'll prove him wrong some day.

They all drop to the floor, with wide eyes as they try and keep a hold on their so beloved reality. They claw at the floor, yelling and screaming in pain. This will probably alert someone soon, so I better do this quickly. I get to the large case to find a pad lock, "Mystery," I call out and she's at my side quickly. "Unlock it," I command her and she sets to work.

"We have company," Sage calls before vines burst out from underneath the cement, grabbing hold of the two guards who just ran into the room.

"Keep them busy," I hiss at him as I wait for Jess to unlock it, she's working quickly but it needs to be faster. "Hurry," I command Jess, looking over her shoulder.

"I'm trying; it's not as easy as it looks!" She snaps back as her fingers fly across the pad lock while she looks to the hologram in her hand, dozens of numbers scrolling the screen.

The intercom comes on with a slight crackle. Someone coughs, as if to get our attention before it sounds like they tap on it. The person lets out a sinister laugh that I'd recognize anywhere. "Greetings Cadmus!" Amber proclaims and I swear I'm going to _kill _her when we're done with this.

"What is she doing?!" Sage asks me, drawing more vines up to stop the guards. "Who knows," I growl, listening to Amber ramble on and on. She's gonna alert someone more than security, and if we get The Batman down here, I don't even know what I'd do to her. Something so severe I'll probably be put in Arkham Asylum at age fifteen. I'm pretty sure that's unheard of.

"Block the door," I command Sage, and he does just that, drawing up vines to weave across the door until it's a solid wall of green. The alarms start to blare over the kryptonite case and I hear Jess curse before she's silencing the alarm with her hologram, several check signs showing up before the sound dies down.

Suddenly an explosion destroys Sage's wall of plants and a green arrow is shot at me, a net erupting from it. At last minute I duck to the side, the net only catching my foot but I quickly take it off. I am _so_ killing Amber.

"Keep working," I hiss at Jess as she turns to see the little team of heroes charging in. She goes back to work quickly, but not before putting on a small gas mask, because she knows what's coming.

"Who are you guys?" Kid Flash asks, speeding in a circle around Sage and I. We look to each other and nod slightly before Sage pulls several vines up in the place of Kid Flash's path, which sends him tumbling. There are only three members down here, which means the others are probably upstairs taking care of Amber, Alex, and Relyt.

Robin narrows his eyes at us before I see the archer land her eyes on Jess. "You're worst Nightmare," I growl before letting loose fear toxin all around the room, a heavy dose too. I toss Sage a small gas mask before it can get to him, but soon the three little heroes are coughing and sputtering.

"I'm in!" Jess declares as the case swings open, revealing a small silver case, which she grabs and flicks open, showcasing the glowing green substance known as kryptonite.

"Two birds with one stone!" Amber cackles in the comm. Link in my ear. I nod slightly before looking to Sage and Jess, "Two birds with one stone." I repeat before saying, "Let's tie these three up. I'll give them another dose just to make sure, and then Ace needs us upstairs." I tell them and Sage begins wrapping vines around them, tying them down to the ground.

Jess and Sage leave quickly, heading upstairs before I slowly release my fear toxin, walking by each three very slowly. I let a smirk cross my lips under my mask, because their minds are _so_ very weak.


	3. Chapter 3: Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Authors note: Yes, Phobia is a girl, sorry I should've been more clear on that! Thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming! :) Also, I don't own Young Justice or any of the villains mentioned, I only own my characters.**

Curiosity Killed the Cat

We caught the other three relatively quickly after Jess brought up the kryptonite, and after Relyt brought out his lighter. Not to mention, the combination of fear toxin and laughing gas (a non fatal dose) can easily bring someone down.

We brought the hallucinating teens back to the abandoned green house, where Sage set up his own personally security. Large vines wrapped themselves around the glass, to protect us, and so no one would see in. He set up several snapping and poisonous plants as well.

The room has already been set up, complete with the kryptonite next to Superboy and the small flame, flickering next to the Martian girl.

So, now, we have them tied down as I inject the cure for the fear toxin into each. I want to study their minds, and to see them when they're not having a mental breakdown. I want to know their weaknesses and fears. I want to be their personally nightmare. I want them to _fear_ me.

I kneel next to each, slowly pushing the needle into whatever skin is available before injecting the blue liquid known as the cure courses through their blood stream.

The first to regain sanity is Robin, and I smirk as he looks around the room. We took his tool belt of course, what idiots would we be if we let him keep it?

"Who are you?" He asks, and his voice is raspy as he narrows his eyes at me. "Didn't I already tell you? I'm your worst nightmare," I said mischievously before I pulled off my mask and said, "But please, call me Phobia. Phobia Crane." I say and smirk and I can see how he finally makes the connection.

"Scarecrow's daughter?" He asks, his voice removed as I nod slightly. "Oohh, are we doing introductions?!" Amber laughs, "I'm Ace of Spades, but call me Amber!" She grinned as she peeled off her mask, her creepy grin growing.

The reason we don't care about our secret identities is because they will hardly have a brain after we're done with them. That, and because they know all of our parent's names, how would it hurt if they knew ours?

By now, the rest have woken up and are trying to focus on us. "I'm none other than the Clown Prince of Crime's daughter," Amber said as she flicked out a knife. "Can't forget mummy though," She said in a silly voice as she strolled over to Robin. "C'mon lil birdie, can you guess who my mom is?" She asked evilly as she took hold of his hair and put the blade to his cheek.

"Harley Quinn," Robin said through gritted teeth and she cackled, throwing his head back against the cement wall. "Good job, lil birdie," She nearly purred, and I finally noticed that she left a small cut on his cheek.

"Now, now, Amber…we don't want to torment them too much, yet." I chided with a sadistic grin and Amber let out another laugh.

Sage sauntered over to the Martian girl, placing a hand under her chin to lift her head up to look at him. "Such a pretty girl," He purred lightly, "And look, your green, just like me," He said, and smiled at her as he tilted her head to the side lightly.

"Don't touch her," growled Superboy, and I rose an eyebrow, realizing that he must care for her an extra amount. "Did we strike a nerve?" I asked him, obviously entertained by their capture.

"You struck a nerve when you captured us," Spat out the blonde, Artemis. I twisted smile grew on my lips as I glanced to her. I could hear Relyt laughing behind me. "I like her," He said as he flipped a coin.

"Don't do this," Tyler tried to reason, his voice was quiet as he spoke up. "Tyler, people like them put dad in jail," growled Relyt, glaring at his brother fiercely. "Well, maybe dad deserved it," Tyler retorted, his voice level as he looked to the heroes tied up. "You all deserve it, too," He then stated, his voice still quiet.

Amber laughed a laugh that was far too similar to her father as Jess slapped the back of Tyler's head, hard. "You have a lot of nerve to say that to the only people who will accept you," Jess growled at him.

"We'd accept you," piped up the Atlantian calmly. Amber laughed again as Tyler looked to him, and I could see the hope swimming behind his eyes. "Keep in mind Tyler, your daddy is Two Face, how would the Batman feel about that?" She said as she patted his head randomly, before she turned her attention back to the heroes.

Alex banged his hand against the wall to get our attention before pointing at Artemis, and then signing A-L-I-C-E. "Why yes, Alex, she looks a lot like Alice, doesn't she?" I said, my voice fluttering with entertainment as I gave the archer a wicked look.

He nods enthusiastically, heading over to her as he kneels so he's her height. He started signing several things to her, "He's saying 'Hello, Alice'" Jess told Artemis and she frowned at him. "Why can't he talk?" She asked, studying him.

Amber laughed cruelly before saying, "His tongue was cut off! Now answer him unless you want the same fate," She said, at first her voice was light hearted, and then turned dangerously dark fast.

"I'm not-"Artemis began before there was a laugh, a female laugh that I don't recognize right away. I turned in the direction of the laugh before spotting her.

She had a tied and gagged girl with raven hair and a magician's costume, holding her by her neck. "You're welcome," The girl, Jasmine, purred as she threw the raven haired girl at our feet.

Jasmine is Catwoman's daughter, who gets on my nerves quickly. Jasmine has a short, black, pixie-haircut. She's tan with bright green/yellow eyes like a cat. She has a slender body, and wears a similar outfit to her mother. She pushed the green-tinted, cat-like, goggles on the top of her head before Relyt whistled at her.

Jasmine rolled her eyes at him. "Jasmine," I said in a disgusted voice, nodding to her as my greeting. "Phobia," Jasmine said, glaring at me slightly.

"Who's she?!" Amber asked with a twisted grin, kicking her lightly. "And what are you doing here?" Amber then asked, raising an eyebrow at Jasmine.

"I caught her trying to break into here, and I was curious so I came to check it out," Jasmine said as she walked along all the little heroes, her black heels clicking against the cement floor. She stopped at Robin and smirked.

"Curiosity killed the cat," I growled at her, narrowing my eyes as she tousled Robin's black hair. "Can I keep him?" She asked in a playful manner, ignoring my last comment, and I swear I'll _kill_ her one of these days.

"No! He's ours!" Amber said, and laughed again. "We caught him fair and square!" She taunted Jasmine. I saw Jasmine's hand slip behind Robin's back, to the vines holding him hostage. Sage's head perked up, and I realized she was trying to cut him loose.

"Ah, ah, ah," I chided Jasmine, as she glared at me. I walked over to her and released a dose of fear toxin in her face and she fell back against the wall, coughing as she started flinching.

"Whose side are you on, anyways?" I asked her as she started to look around the room wildly. "We've been over this, Phobia." She said weakly, her voice shaking slightly."I'm adaptable," She finally got out and slid down the wall, so she was sitting.

"Tie her up," I commanded Sage and he nodded, walking over to Jasmine and wrapping vines around her carefully. "Sorry, beautiful," I caught him whisper to her and I nearly rolled my eyes.

I walked over to the girl Jasmine brought in, Amber coming up behind me. Amber, being the impulsive person she is, unties the girls gag before saying, "And who are you?"

"Amber-"I growl but I'm cut off. The girl says, "_Em eitnu_," And suddenly her bonds are untied as she stands up quickly.

I hear Jasmine laugh in her state of hallucination and I'm mentally torturing Amber for being so impulsive and stupid. "Must I do everything?" I say, irritated before Sage says, "No, I'll help," and vines are suddenly wrapping themselves around the girl's legs. I can tell she's trying to think of another spell before I gas her with fear toxin, and the vines wrap all the way around her, and Relyt ties the gag back on her mouth.

We put her over next to Jasmine and she turns to the girl and says, "So close," in a loopy voice. "Ya know, we'll all get out of here," Jasmine tries to taunt, but it's hard for her to stay focused as she loses a grip on reality.

"You're stronger than I thought, Jasmine," I tell her before a sadistic grin grows on my face and I kneel next to her, "But not strong enough," I almost whisper before I spray another dose of fear toxin at her, and this time she screams in _fear_.


End file.
